Son of Hulk
by YAAHEEEHEEE
Summary: Bruce has a long-lost son.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Banner, age 23 was on the run, he knew General Ross was after him. One night at a pub in Rhode Island, he was sulking, as usual, when a beautiful green-eyed, brown-haired girl walked in. They hit it off and exchanged names, hers being Jessica Jones. Bruce had been afraid of having sex with anyone, for he didn't want to pass his condition on had any children been produced. However, the alcohol got to him, and one thing led to another. After the sex, Bruce woke up the next morning to go get a cup of water. He looked down, and realised his condom was still on from the previous night, and it had a rip in it. Bruce promptly dropped his water, got dressed, and fled. Little did he know, his worst fears had been realised.  
-7 years later-  
Seven year old Rick Jones was playing in the park near his house, no one ever went there anyway, and he considered it his quiet place. He was running around, barefoot, when he stepped on an acorn. Rick screamed in pain, and balled his hands into fists. 'OWWWWWWWWWWW!'  
He screeched at the top of his lungs, which was followed by him falling to his knees. He began to growl, and his eyes turned yellow, his body turned blue, and he grew to seven feet tall, becoming the size of a bodybuilder. He was taken aback when his mother came out. He looked at her; she had tears in her eyes. It was enough to calm him down, and he reverted back to normal.

-9 years later-  
Sixteen year old Rick Jones was sitting in his and his mother's apartment, playing a video game while Jessica was at work. He looked up at the calendar and smirked. His last 'incident' had been the one at the park, on 29 May, 2005.  
He got to a particularly difficult boss battle and lost quit a few times. 'Aw, come on!' He yelled, throwing his controller across the room. He got up to get a drink, and accidentally dropped the glass he had grabbed. He blinked, and his brown eyes turned to yellow. 'Can't…' His finger and toenails became black claws. 'Anything…' He felt himself slipping away. A part of him, muffled by the part that was taking over, was panicking. 'Ever…' His voice got deeper, and louder. 'GO…' His body turned blue, and he became significantly more muscular. 'RIGHT?!' He screamed, his clothes ripping off him, and his body growing. What used to be Rick growled, and smashed the kitchen window, running out into the distance.

-Later that day-  
Bruce Banner and Reed Richards were walking around the lab of the SHIELD Helicarrier, adding the finishing touched to a new technology they were working on. Reed stretched his arm to grab the scalpel, and Bruce laughed. A few minutes later, they both yelled. 'Done!' They paged Fury. 'Director Fury, get to the lab, you've gotta see this.' Said Reed.  
_Whoo, and that ends chapter one. I'll have chapter two up sometime this week. _


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar hiss of the door was heard as Nick Fury stepped into the lab, smirking. 'Well?' He asked. Reed and Bruce both spoke at the same time. 'Well, we seem to have created a shirt.' Fury raised his one visible eyebrow. 'A shirt? A goddamn shirt? You brought me in here for...a shirt?!' He asked, absolutely confused about this. Bruce took off his shirt, and put the new one on. 'No, it's for when I...you know.' Fury looked up. 'So, what do you mean? The Hulk's going to be looking like he's walking around the mall or somethin?' Asked the one-eyed Director.

'No!' Said Bruce, balling up his fists and looking down at them, frowning and steadying his breathing. His clenched teeth turned into a smile. 'It's made of regenerative fabric and some cosmic energy. When I transform, the shirt will disappear, but when I change back, it'll be there like it never left.' He said proudly. Fury nodded. 'That _is_ impressive. Good work, Banner.' He said, as Agent Coulson's calm voice rang through Fury's earpiece. 'Sir, I don't know how to put this, but there's a big blue...bigfoot;rampaging through the city. We thought it was just McCoy gone wild, but it's much bigger. Tell Banner to suit up. We've got Ghost Rider and Cyclops behind Stark Tower for backup. Over.'

Upon hearing this, Fury looked at Bruce. 'Guess you can test out that shirt now.' He smirked. Bruce sighed. 'Yes sir.' He sprinted out, and upon standing atop the Helicarrier, he heard a roar from the city below. He knew what monsters could do to innocents, he had seen it...he had _done it. _He took a comm from a pilot who was handing it to him, and placed it in his ear. The scientist stood on the diving pad, and looked into the clouds, concentrating. On command, his eyes turned from brown to bright green, and his transformation began. Bruce loved that he could now control the Hulk.

* * *

_**Shit guys, that's all for now. **_


End file.
